Some Hearts
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: What happens when the High King and his siblings go for a walk in the Western Wood? DISCONTINUED


_**Some Hearts**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Some Kind of Miracle**_

**_.: Authoress' Note:. Alright, this is my new story. So that means I must be going mad with ideas… honestly… how many stories have I started this year? Ten. My keyboard is still wonky… I need a new one… I just know it… so this is based on an idea I had a while ago (two years really), that it would be awesome if the Pevensies came into my house… okay, well the title credits go to Carrie Underwood… for her amazing song… alright, so here we go... before I forget… I kept the ages as they were in the movie (or close enough): Lucy is nine, Edmund is twelve, Susan is thirteen, and Peter is fourteen._**

_**Your Authoress, **_

_**Pippa Johansen**_

**Narnia: Western Wood: 1st year of Peter the Magnificent**

"Remind me why we're hiking through the woods?" Queen Susan the Gentle asked her siblings.

"To explore," Peter reminded her.

"And you didn't _have _to come. You could have stayed at Cair Paravel," Edmund told her, and Susan glared in response.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, pointing north. There was a small opening, with light shining through the thick forest. "It's not _our_ wardrobe, because we aren't anywhere near Lantern Waste."

"We could always find out, Lu," Edmund said to her.

"I'll race you there, Ed!" Lucy said, and then she took off.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Edmund said as he raced after her.

"Come on, Su!" Peter said as he started off.

"Oh, alright," Susan said right before she gathered her skirts and started running after her siblings. When they reached the opening, Lucy ran right through, with Edmund following. Peter and Susan stopped for a minute, to see if they should go after them. They decided that they should, and they went through only to find the most amazing surprise.

**America: June 20, 2006**

Twelve-year-old Carrie Tasirine sat on the couch. Her best friend, Nicole Scranton had invited her and their other best friend, Maria Fonda, to spend the whole summer in her huge house in North Carolina. Nicole had the house all to herself except for her older sister, Kelly. However, Kelly was never there, so it was pretty much just Carrie, Nicole, and Maria.

"Carrie! Can you check on Nick and Leah?" Nicole's voice rang out from the office, nearby. Nick and Leah were Nicole's cats, who resided in their own room upstairs.

"Uh, sure," Carrie said as she got up, and went upstairs to check on the cats. She opened the door, and walked in the room. When she saw what was there, she could have fainted. "Ohmigosh! I'm going delusional. I mean, no, it can't be real."

The reason Carrie said this was because she saw four very confused looking people in royal clothes.

"Er… where are we?" one of them asked. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked about Carrie's age.

"North Carolina," Carrie answered.

"Why are you wearing trousers?" another one of them asked. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and looked about nine. Carrie wondered what she meant until she realized she was wearing jeans and a mint green polo top.

"Oh! Um, well, everyone does… Where are you from?"

"Originally or where did we just come from?" The tallest of them asked. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"How about both?"

"Well, we're originally from England... but we just came from Narnia… you probably never heard of it... I'm Peter."

"Wait? Narnia? _The_ Narnia? This _is_ mental. You mean to say that you're Peter Pevensie, otherwise known as Peter the Magnificent, or Peter the High King?"

"Yes, and how did you know that?"

"Let's go downstairs, and I'll get us some tea… if you don't mind… I find a cup of tea usually calms me down."

"Alright, come on. Su? Are you okay?" Peter asked the taller girl. She had medium-dark brown hair and blue eyes, and she hadn't said a thing the whole time.

"Yes, I am. Just a bit confused."

"Okay, so let's go downstairs?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah," Peter said and he and the others followed Carrie down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Carrie put the kettle on the stove and waited for it to whistle, and then she made everyone tea.

"I'm sorry if it's not quite what you're used to. It's black tea."

"It's fine," Peter told her.

"So, let's sit down?"

Peter nodded, and everyone sat down at the kitchen table. Carrie had gotten out the cream and sugar, along with some lemon, and honey. Everyone put in what they wanted, and Carrie started to ask them questions.

"So, since you're Peter, I'm guessing you," here she pointed to the dark-haired boy, "Are Edmund, you," here she pointed to the younger girl, "are Lucy, and you," here she pointed the brunette girl, "are Susan. Am I right?"

Everyone nodded.

"But who are you?" Edmund asked.

"Carrie Tasirine and a huge fan of everything Narnia."

"So how do you know of Narnia?" Lucy asked.

"Well, that. You see, did you ever hear of a man by the name of C. S. Lewis?"

"Yes, he was a friend of Professor Kirke's," Peter said.

"Well, he wrote about your adventures. If you'd like, I can show you the movie."

"Movie?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. And the actors all look like you, except for Lucy. I never got why Georgie Henley was chosen. The director said she had a lot of Lucy-like qualities, but she looks nothing like you, Lucy."

"What does she look like?" Lucy asked.

"She' s pretty. But she doesn't look like you. She has light brown hair and blue eyes."

"Oh."

"So do you want to watch it?"

"I suppose we could," Peter started, "but I'll need to talk to you first, Carrie."

"Okay." So Carrie led Peter into a spare room, and she asked what he needed to talk to her about.

"Does that movie, include the scene, where, er, Susan and Lucy are away from camp?" Peter asked

"Oh. That scene? Yes. I didn't like it very much. Oh. Edmund, is that what you mean? I don't know if he should see it. I've read all of the books, and I don't think he'd like that at all. I don't think anyone would."

"Right. But does it show why?"

"No, but you infer… wait a sec… it does… that witch, Jadis. She says that Aslan thought he could save Edmund, but he's giving her him and all of Narnia… So that means he probably shouldn't see it. Lucy seems to think he should know about it," Carrie told him.

"I know. I heard her and Su talking about it. I don't know if he should see it either. What are we going to do? Edmund's the one who helps us with all of our decisions, and he'd surely catch on if we asked him."

"We could ask Alicia," Carrie suggested.

"Who's Alicia?" Peter asked.

"My friend. You go on out there. Get out _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _You can watch that in the mean time. Oh, crap! You don't know how to work the DVD player. Get Nicole. She's in the office. Tell her who you are, and tell her I've already asked all the questions. Ask her to help with the DVD player."

"Alright. The office is where?"

"Right across the hall," Carrie instructed, and then she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Alicia's number.

"Hello?" came a voice on the other line.

"Lecia?" Carrie asked.

"Yes?"

"We have a bit of a problem."

"Alright what is it?"

"Well, the Pevensies are here," Carrie held the phone away from her ear for the scream that was sure to come. After Alicia was done screaming, Carrie held the phone back up to her ear, "and they want to watch the movie. The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe."

"Okay, so what do you need my help with?"

"Edmund wants to watch it as well."

"Oh. So, you want to know if they should watch it. Yes."

"Why?" Carrie asked.

"Well, they're going to anyway. So what better time than while you're watching them watch it?" Alicia asked.

"I suppose… Thanks Lece! I should go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Carrie snapped her phone shut. Then she went to the living room. She found Nicole, Peter, Edmund and Lucy laughing hysterically over the part in Harry Potter where Dudley falls into the tank while the python leaves the zoo.

"Hello," Carrie said. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Hi, do you want to watch? It's hilarious!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Well I though we might watch Narnia."

"I do want to see that, okay. You alright with it, Peter? Susan? Lucy? Nicole?" Edmund asked. Everyone nodded. So Carrie put in Narnia, and everyone watched as the air-raids began on the television.

_**Author's Note: okay, that was an okay start... the next will cover certain parts of the movie… and a bit after that… It's past midnight, and though I'm on Spring Break (YES!) I should be going to bed.**_

_**Pippa**_


End file.
